Obvious
by AndImTheQueenOfSheba
Summary: In the book of ways to get a girl's attention, putting an anonymous note in her locker is one of the oldest, most popular suggestions. Making sure your name isn't on it must not be included in THAT book. Moliver oneshot


**_tryin' another one-shot, since the first one turned out pretty good_**

Of the few things I actually _do _know, I am certain of two things.

I like Miley.

And she knows it.

What was I thinking, putting that note in her locker?

I am _so _stupid, why don't I just go drown myself in a tub of jelly and put everyone else out of their misery.

I should've known she'd recognize my handwriting.

Boy, am I an _idiot!_

Being the mentally ill teenage boy that I am, I put the note in her locker this morning. It said something really stupid, like,

_Miley,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_God made you pretty,_

_Do you like me too?_

Oh, _please _tell me I didn't spell her name wrong.

Everybody knows she hates that.

I probably did...I failed almost all of my spelling tests in elementary school. Something that Lilly refuses to stop teasing me about every time I pick up a dang pencil.

_Ooh did you spell your name right Oliver? _

_That would be O-L-I-V-E-R._

I hate her sometimes.

Maybe that poem made no sense and she thought the new kid from Germany wrote it for me.

Supposedly, he's a genius, but he knows hardly any English, so nobody knows for sure.

She definately _looks _confused.

But still beautiful.

She always looks beautiful.

Except for when she first wakes up, according to Lilly.

She says the first time she spent the night at Miley's, she had nightmares for weeks.

She's probably just teasing me, she knows I like Miley, and isn't it the job of the female best friend to tease you about your crushes?

If not, Lilly needs to go back to best friend school.

It might be a good idea for her to go anyways, I'm pretty sure teasing your friend about everything they do _isn't_ in handbook.

Oh no! She's coming over here! I better hide...the trash can is pretty big, maybe I can fit in that...

Too late.

I stop breathing.

"Hey, Oliver, we didn't have homework in History, right?" She asked, lifting her books up a little higher.

The breath I had been holding came out of my mouth like the air out of a balloon with a bullet hole in it.

"Uhh...ummm...I don't...remember?" I replied, making a perfectly normal, statement into a question.

I am _so _stupid.

Seriously, where is a tub of jelly when you need it?

"Ok, I'll ask Katie then."Miley replied, and she took off, just like that.

I mentally slapped myself for missing my chance. I think it might have left a bruise.

Adler Eingeweide, the weird new German kid with a last name _no one _can pronounce, came up to me and said, in a mixture of English and German,

"You, sind ein Verlierer"

He too ran off in the opposite direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called after him, as he kept going.

"He called you a loser." Lilly replied, appearing out of nowhere, like she usually does, as if it were perfectly normal for a fourteen year old American girl to speak German.

"How on earth did you know that?" I asked her.

"I know how to insult people in eight different languages Oliver." She answered, like it's a requirement in the human handbook.

"Do you know what G - O - A - W - A - Y means?"

She scowled at me and did as I said.

I swear, Lilly is the terribly annoying sister intent on destroying your life, that I never had.

Great, the warning bell just rang and I have to get all the way to the other end of the school.

Why am I even here? Don't you have to have some kind of intelligence to go to school?

It's not like I wouldn't mind missing Mr. Macintosh's class...not that he would even notice, I mean the guy is so close to being legally blind, you do not even know. I usually sleep through his classes without him noticing, unless I start snoring. Which actually happens a lot.

But who_ doesn't _sleep through history?

I think that secretly the point of the class...even the teacher does it.

Instead of counting down the seconds until the bell rings, like I usually do, I stare at the back of Miley's head.

It's nowhere near as attractive as her face, and I think she's got a piece of donut stuck in her hair, but if I stared at her face, she'd think I was weird.

Plus, it'd be kinda hard, considering she sits in front of me.

I cough just as the bell rings, and Mr Macintosh wakes up from his nap to excuse us.

I'm almost out the door when I hear Miley say my name.

"No, we_ did not_ have homework today." I answered the question I was sure she was about to ask.

"Oh, good, I fell asleep when he picked up the box of chocolate on his desk and tried to open it like a book." She said, releived, as we walked down the hallway towards out lockers.

"I always fall asleep before he can say what page to open our books to." I told her, trying not to smile like an idiot, and praying that my face was not as red as it felt.

"Really? I usually start snoozin' the second he says my name during attendance."

I let out a breath of nervousness, and she said,

"Oh, I almost forgot, Yes."

She quickly glanced at me, and I could see her face turning red. She kind of looked like she had a sunburn.

"Huh? I asked, like the idiot I definately am.

"Your note...you asked...I said yes..."

"Oh..." I said, finally figuring out what she was talking about, and wondering why she'd actually say yes to a moron like me.

I glanced up at her, and she looked embarassed.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, resisting the urge to jump up and down cheering, which would be bad, because then the cheerleaders would be after me, and what little popularity I had would go down the drain.

"Well, it was pretty obvious." She replied, starting to smile.

"It was?" I asked, wondering what witless thing I had done this time.

She had a huge smile on her face, and was laughing.

"What? What'd I do? Should I go get some jelly?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was insane, probably because I'd mentioned the jelly, and finally told me how she'd figured it out.

"Well, you've been staring at me all morning...and you put your name on it."

**_ta da!...not as good as my first one, in my opinion, but hey, its better than the six or seven stories i recently deleted lol..well, I better go to bed, i'm going to the movies with my friend Amber tomorrow, n I'm not so sure she'd appreciate it if I fell asleep in the middle of a conversation..._**


End file.
